The present invention is directed to a ski comprising a coating on its sliding surface. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a coating strip which can be removably affixed to the sliding surface of a ski for facilitating its sliding and/or breaking effect.
It is general practice to provide a special coating on the sliding surfaces of skis. Coatings are known both in the form of permanent coatings, for example, plastic coatings, and also in the form of wax coatings which must be applied from time to time by the user. These coatings are not only used to generally improve the sliding properties of the skis (or the backward braking properties in the case of cross country skis) when compared with the sliding properties of non-coated skis, but also, these coatings adapt the sliding properties to the different snow or trail conditions. Permanent coatings naturally have the advantage that they only need to be replaced after a more lengthy period of use, but they can only be replaced by a specialist and they also represent only a compromise since they cannot fully take into account all of the different snow conditions which may arise. However, the waxing which has heretofore provided most adaptability is not only awkward and time consuming to apply, but it should also only be carried out directly before using the skis and requires a certain amount of expertise and skill.
The object of the present invention is to obviate the above disadvantages and to provide a ski containing a coating on its sliding surface wherein at least part of the coating is interchangeable and accordingly, is removably affixed to the underside of the ski. Coating strips which are self-adhesive on one side and are provided on their other side with a sliding surface, for example, a wax layer, have proved to be especially advantageous. Thus, it is possible for the user of the skis to select, from an assortment of strips, the coating strip which appears to have the most suitable friction surface or wax layer depending on the snow conditions, and he can attach this coating strip to the underside of the ski. An adhesive strip which can be affixed in this way can always be removed and replaced by another new strip or by a different type of strip or waxed band. The strip can consist of a plastic foil or a paper foil impregnated by saturation. Under certain snow conditions suitable unwaxed coating strips can be used. The friction coating may be in the form of an individual strip extending over part of or over the entire width of the ski and/or length of the ski. Alternatively, the coating strips may be in the form of two strips disposed, for example, on both sides of the guide groove of the skis or spaced apart from each other in series, lengthwise of the ski. The underside of the ski obviously requires no special preparation for affixing the coating strip, although it may be advantageous for the coating strip, which will be about 0.2 to 3 mm in thickness, to be arranged flush with the underside of the ski in a corresponding recess provided in the under surface of the ski. In the case of an embodiment which is especially advantageous for cross country skiing, the coating strip which consists of a plastic material is about 1 - 3 mm in thickness and covers the entire underside of the ski. A coating of this thickness is sufficiently stable because it does not have to be torn sideways, and accordingly, it does not need to be arranged in a recess. To provide the ski with the necessary lateral guidance in the case where conventional narrow central grooves are completely covered by the coating strip, the coating itself can be provided with a relatively broad recess which can extend, for example, to within a few millimeters of the lateral edges of the skis and which is about 0.1 to 0.4 mm in depth. This recess can extend at least over slightly more than the length of the binding on the underside of the ski. A broad, shallow guide groove of this nature which is disposed at least under the part of the ski comprising the binding on which the skier stands provides reliable lateral guidance even on the generally, relatively hard-packed cross country course since the bearing surfaces of the ski at the sides of the groove are relatively narrow and thus also penetrate the hard snow without difficulty. This groove can also be used to receive wax.
A wax layer can obviously be applied as required to the interchangeable coating affixed to the ski or, alternatively, it can itself be removably affixed thereto. In the case of cross country skis, the coating strip can also be provided with a sliding surface comprising studs, ridges or scales. The studs or ridges which project beyond the sliding surface and are advantageously in the form of plastic strips or bands acting as gripping agents to prevent backward sliding, are removably inserted or secured by adhesion in grooves of corresponding width in the sliding surface coating.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.